


Crucifixion IV: The Martyr

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Crucifixion [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 按照两季TV+亡国来的补完路线，简称十字架线。本篇为R2零骑×皇修场合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Lost and Blinded

“一次典礼。”

鲁路修说出这提议时，朱雀并没有出言反对。他们在败坏礼法教条的路途上走得足够远了，法典被推翻、新章被拟定，贵族被革除，军界大换血间帝国一片飘摇，纯靠着潘德拉贡昔日余威在不至于叫皇城周遭在一日间烽火遍地。然而公众视角当中，所有那些变革都显得遥远而不真切，反倒不如一场夸张作秀来得直观。

零之骑士的正式受封仪式就这样被匆匆敲定，不过是再多拉下一重舞台剧幕，只消赶在动荡被激化之前。鲁路修试过自己崭新礼装之时，朱雀也短暂屈膝握过了他王权长剑。及至他们将欲各自继续准备时，年轻皇帝轻轻说了声：“你不用真的向我俯首称臣。”

“我已经做过了。”朱雀回答。鲁路修于是失笑，直言那并非在世人眼前所为。他们之间的确并无不等，那些在私下里宣称的骑士立场更像是为了确保一类合作关系。然而在群人眼前所为终归不同，任何一类非凡举动都将被仔细解读，即使时至如今他们都不甚在意自己会落得怎般名声，也仍有些许要素须得考虑斟酌。

“这不是为了向你低头，鲁路修，”朱雀说，“我只是觉得这值得另一次起誓。”他这般言语时，似并不介意自己担负的背叛恶名。他微微侧了瑛绿眼睛，鲁路修一时捉摸不透他的潜在意图。而后他从同样仍在调整的崭新披挂当中站起，揽着了年轻皇帝的臂膀，亲昵地抵过前额。

有一瞬间鲁路修恍然失神，攥住那人肩披边角，一时间心神不定，仿佛又由着一句提点记起面前之人曾为圆桌骑士行伍之一时那般冷淡模样。那模样他或许不真窥过全貌，然而此刻一经想起，便隐隐然浮于眼目跟前，一道冷厉刻弧叠于现下那和缓微笑上。他茫然出神间，头脑当中似被细长扎针穿刺而过。

他闭目掩去那无形无迹的不适感时，有一个亲吻落于他唇角。

 

_年轻骑士顺沿长毯走入殿堂的那一刻，人群中乍起一阵细微骚乱，又因着这场合本身的肃穆庄重而被迫归于平静。那人已经换上了象征帝国最强骑士的衣饰，与那光荣行伍中既成的规制一般，黢黑底衣、金纹浮绣，外罩雪白尾服，勒出肩臂轮廓，腰间收握一束。他腰际悬挂长剑，步履迈行出肃杀锋芒。_

_大殿当中始终有低沉议论，压抑在成型的沉寂之下，汇聚成为隐约嗡鸣声响挥之不去。尽管那长毯尽头、殿阶之上是一国君主，所有面露谦恭的与会之人也不免向那受礼者投去怀疑眼神。“陛下还当真允许这桩事发生，”有人这般议论，“虽说若那功绩为真，这般嘉奖也是理所应当，然而天知道其中掺杂了多少水分……”闻言者大多付之一笑，各自心照不宣地将更多恶意猜忌埋没下去。那年轻的受礼者似对场中飘浮的微妙气氛毫无所觉，终究是步行至君主身前，单膝跪地，驯从地低下头颅。_

_神圣不列颠尼亚的皇帝在短暂全然的寂静中开口时，声音浑厚似震动了整间封闭厅堂。“枢木朱雀，”他言道，“你可愿在此确立骑士誓言，作为不列颠尼亚的骑士去战斗吗？”_

_“我起誓。”那人回答。_

 

杰雷米亚提请一次检查时，鲁路修原以为他在开玩笑。这位难能可贵的忠心仆臣大早便候在了卧房门外，由着大门在自己面前先开后合，过去了一阵不算短暂的难熬时光后再度打开。乍上任的皇帝陛下在这一日清晨露面时，带着未醒的困顿，开口询问有何要事时满腔溢着被按规定时刻强行叫醒的无奈恼怒。起先毫无怜悯亦无敬畏地闯进门去的零之骑士正留守在他身后，面上毫无身为人臣的自觉。杰雷米亚略略垂首错开二人眼神，轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“不过是以防万一。”他说，“虽则我相信以陛下的才智，前任皇帝陛下如果多留下任何影响深远的篡改，都不应当时至如今还未察觉。然而陛下终归是需要掌握全盘局势，万一在细枝末节处被有所误导……”

他言至于此时，枢木朱雀忽而低头言及告退，随后不得君主应允就先行错身离去。杰雷米亚愕然之间，鲁路修揉过了隐隐突跳的太阳穴。

他尽可能和缓地解释说那人大抵不愿洗去曾被施加的Geass，因而对这话题有所回避。他阐释时自己都觉得这般言论像是可笑，因他明了那求死之人曾怎般痛恨一个生存咒令。然而杰雷米亚恍然颔首，似比他更能理解零之骑士的微妙心理。

“那是忠诚所为。”

“那是无奈之举。”鲁路修冷言道，“接下来的战斗将九死一生，而我需要他活到最后一步。”

而后他紧抿上嘴，不再多言。他短暂翕动眼睑之间，机械寒芒便已闪现，一道冷冽光辉掠过视野，遍及脑海当中，仿佛隐晦破开了一些浮冰。首先是一道自己施加的低语，由着刀锋折返；而后那些个他经历过的歪曲节点又如潮水般翻涌回来，裹挟着无数碎屑拂过他思感。他算是到了这一地步，无论是过去誓言保护的血亲还是一个虚假兄弟都已不在。

鲁路修稍稍歇了气，试图从那挥之不去的怅然若失中强定心神。杰雷米亚投下关切询问，他摇头示意自己无碍。“不过是一些陈年往事。”他说，“我并不——”

下一秒他头颅当中尖锐刺痛，似被利刃生生划去一侧视觉，蓦然间甚至不能视物。他脑海中骤然翻覆，似表层浮冰消解后另有庞大冰山开始皴裂。那崩毁实感叫他如坠冰窟，呼吸凝滞，温度连同血涌气力一同被抽去、流逝殆尽。他跌至膝上时方觉自己在抱头嘶吼，除此以外甚至不得听闻其它动静。他躬下身去时，耳际充斥着列车行驶似的隆隆轰响，自广袤原野当中划下黢黑伤痕。

他尽力呼吸，向上浮游，干冷空气中似夹杂冰屑，又被暑夏幻景所覆盖。他眼前浮掠过火焰，一幕黄昏晚景焚毁天际。一盘棋局，一枚弃子，一个被剥离过往与未来的将死之人。

再往后去则是一片昏黑。

 

他再醒来时已经回到了卧房当中。

尚未受封的零之骑士正驻足窗沿，撩起一道光亮，恰落在他眉目之间，勾勒出侧颜形廓。那光亮倾投而下时，隐约消去了些许淤积阴霾。鲁路修望着这般情景，缓慢地眨了眨眼。

片刻之后那人向他走来。他视野当中那人迈步态势与一幕碎屑似的幻景相叠，由阴影处来，背光而立，驻足他卧榻跟前，微微躬身似在探视他当下情形。及至某一角度时，终于与那般虚像完全嵌合。

“你需要休息半日。”朱雀用着不容置喙的口吻，“我相信你就行程安排至少有三套后备计划，选一套能腾出这段时间的。我可不希望看见你这么快就垮了身体。”

鲁路修微微怔然，随后用力呼吸，叫视野明晰起来，自那人面貌上剥离利刃似的剖析神情，剥离冷厉残迹，剥离固存的讥诮，卸去那虚无的金蓝披挂。所有记忆修饰被揭去后，零之骑士不过在自然地关切看望。于是鲁路修抬起手来，碰着他的脸颊。

“你知道哥特瓦尔德卿做了什么吗？”

自抛出那疑问的一刻起，鲁路修便不指望对方作答。他慢慢摩挲朱雀的颧骨，沿着侧廓划过侧颌，揽住脖颈，观察对方微妙神情变化。年轻骑士的面上浮现出些许讶异与隐晦难堪，好似的确明白他所言，可又不愿主动揭露任何事情。

“他修正了一些事情。”鲁路修说。他声音轻缓，拇指稍微用力，按压进朱雀的颈窝。他如期等来一个沉默亲吻，和缓而温驯，近似交奉。而他扯紧对方衣领，用力拉近，袒露索求。他们交换一个罕有的深吻，寸寸碾过舌肉、描绘齿粒形状，搅动对方发出渴切喉音。他们暂分之际，鲁路修反重覆上他嘴唇表层，撕咬碾磨，细腻残忍。那一形式他们明面上不曾尝试，无论是在出卖囚人之际，还是在学校虚与委蛇之间，直至当下他们和睦交互，“鲁路修”都是不应当采取这一态势的。

“他修正了一些事情，”鲁路修重复道，继而完整搂上另一人肩背，“我想向你确认。”

朱雀没有询问他所言为何，只是低下头来。

 

_帝国第七圆桌骑士的受封礼，相较于其同僚的规制而言，既不铺张，也无夸大的公开程度。欧洲的战事并不乐观，欧系不列颠尼亚与本国的貌合神离也是个公开的秘密，派驻直属皇城的战力一事被提上日程良久，直至今次才算有了一类暧昧的解决形式。一个数字出身者，纵使成为了圆桌骑士中的第一个特例，也终究将要面临更为严峻的难题。_

_因而就这般从简行事，明面上说战事吃紧、无暇庆贺，暗地里也有对于其身份来历终究不得同等价位重视的猜测。这一礼场亦是饯别宴行，出席名单只由军政界相关要员构成。厅堂之中众人隐隐然分作各自派系，又由着错综形势而将边界交叠。在一处边界当中，卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼微微垂首，由着自己相对瘦弱的身形自然埋没于周遭军界列位当中。_

_他身旁一人隐约由他携照着，比他更为年轻削瘦，黑色华服裹身，几乎成为一道单薄刻影。那人还是少年模样，看上去同那受封骑士年纪相仿，一侧眼睛被遮罩蒙去。此刻在皇帝言及公义、言及荣誉、言及剑刃与护盾时，他应着受封之人对答“我起誓”的语句，眯着了仅露的右眼。_

_“那便是我接下来在欧罗巴的护卫吗，马尔蒂尼卿？”他低声询问。卡诺恩打量着他玩味眼色，思及对方所应对的微妙局面，潜在的封闭限制与皇室级礼遇并存，思及有关错综埋没的皇室血缘的一类可能。宰相副官面露微笑，向他微微颔首。_

_“是的，阁下。”_

 

鲁路修在伸手握住朱雀的阴茎时，含着他骑士的手指。

他坐在那人膝上，横跨而过，将对方推在床头，拉去他制服钉扣，掏摸出沉坠物事。他用力搓摩时没有错过对方微蹙的眉头，于是愈发响亮地吮吸起来，用沫液卷过他的指节。朱雀在他舌面上按压抠刮，叫他发出含混呜咽。鲁路修有些恼火地张开嘴时，朱雀耸了耸肩。

“你知道我接下来要用它们做什么的吧？”

他便哑了火，由对方挤入他股间，刻意在他可视范围内放慢动向。他被拨开臀肉时仍然禁不住一下瑟缩，这点反应叫朱雀眼神晦暗片刻，几乎停滞。鲁路修挥去自己细末颤抖，往前送了送身，示意不消在意，朱雀才搭上柔软穴口，戳探刺入。

鲁路修吞回一声叹息，取而代之，他在那人未触及自己敏感点之前用尚算清明的嗓音低声询问：“你曾当过另一人的护卫吗？”

“我担当过很多护卫工作。”朱雀说。他神情复杂似自成枷锁，言语落毕便乍一下捅入手指，在还未完全收至紧密的甬道间掏摸，寻着一处用力刮蹭而过。鲁路修发出喘息，在他张开剪形时扭动腰际，鼻音绵密。他伸手探下自己会阴，捉摸着对方腕骨，一路向上往深处去，推压着将更多未进的手指摁下。朱雀手型几乎拢成筒状，由他带领着置入深处。

“我当然知道。”鲁路修说，“不列颠尼亚的王牌，按照前任皇帝的作风，自然是要物尽其用。”他剪起冷笑，然而阴霾一聚即散。朱雀拢着指节，微微屈伸，一手自床头捞过油液，旋即被鲁路修抢夺过去。年轻骑士再度蹙起眉头，由他并不十分平稳地为自己捋滑完整。

“你曾当过一人的护卫。”鲁路修低声言道，“在我所熟识的范畴之外，在异国，在所有圆桌骑士的职责依次压在你肩上之前，在你刚刚获得那个荣耀名头的时候，第一次任务，第一份指令，第一个从监管到个人安危都全然交付于你的人——我知道这些，我探听过。尤利乌斯·金斯莱，欧罗巴的幽灵；但我本以为……”

他推开朱雀腕臂，捉着他阴茎抵在自己身下，随后乍一沉坐。粗大性器推入体内，操入肉穴，寸寸没进。他绞合时发出暧昧低吟，将言语打断，叫那人也一并随之喘息。朱雀沿着他腿侧抚摸上去，用力掐紧，臀肉都从指缝间溢出。鲁路修的脑海掠过一阵空白，由着朱雀帮助他托浮又坠下。时至如今他仍然会在交合之时出现片刻反射性紧绷，零之骑士便按捺下几分苦痛神色，耐心等待他重新放松。

而鲁路修将他推至完全倒卧，借助体重强行下沉至最深处、吞进整根。他闷哼出声，尔后终于再度开口：“……我本以为那会是另外一人。”

似他曾目视那年轻骑士向一位皇女鞠躬行礼，那皇室中人地位尴尬，陷入一类复杂格局，由着一位骑士从旁护卫，然而终究在异乡土壤掀起的动荡中身死。那类经历或在金斯莱身上得以重复，他曾探听，他曾揣想。而今再度更换骑士头衔的枢木朱雀看望着他，面露担忧，又仿佛失去言语能力。鲁路修用食指在他唇边封缄。

“交给我。”他说。

下一刻他折压膝弯，牢固夹在对方腰际，耐着被贯入填充的饱胀快意，开始微微起伏。朱雀的性器钉在他躯体当中，他骑在上头，循着一类自得韵律一次次顶撞自己深处，由缓及快，幅度剧烈至每次沉坠时都似一次跌落开凿。零之骑士并不质疑，完全交让出主导权能，随着他一并粗喘呻吟。

鲁路修再度坐至他腰腹间、任那活计在体内胀大颤抖时，额角淌下疲惫汗液。朱雀撑身起来同他亲吻时他阖着了眼，朦胧当中那人无数变幻神情都重叠于当下面目。他想他索要的并不止一次合作。他感念着那些遗失时日，其间枢木朱雀曾由着骑士之名为一人担保，充当剑盾，扮演一个立场暧昧难明的同行者角色，又由着那人脆弱性命而濒临绝望。他仍记得白色死神的功绩，他曾揣想那时那位圆桌骑士战斗的缘由为何。

他想他终于揭破一个谜题，而这漫长繁杂经历向他往返、归结于一个谜底时，他便几乎落泪。

 

_“那便是你日后的骑士，金斯莱卿。”_

_“那是直属于皇帝陛下的骑士。”尤利乌斯答道，“即使是排位靠前的皇子皇女，也不得这般妄言。我非皇室中人，更加不得僭越。”_

_卡诺恩闻言而审视他神情，发觉他似语出真诚、并非作伪，便低声道是自己失言。那年轻人仍专注于殿堂之上，见着殿上主君已然持剑点过骑士肩颈，言及谦卑与荣誉，言及公正与无畏。尤利乌斯缓缓吁气，弯起嘴角。_

_“名誉不列颠尼亚人。”他轻声道，“日本前任首相枢木玄武之子，第三皇女尤菲米娅的誓约骑士。十七岁便凭借功绩进入了圆桌骑士的行伍。”其间赞叹与讥讽成分意味难明。卡诺恩并不轻易应答，他也就不再继续谈论，直至听得那人沉稳声音再度在厅堂当中响起，一字一句诵念起古老传承：_

_“我誓言善待弱者，我誓言勇于抗击……”_

_尤利乌斯在那誓词当中慢慢拉深了笑意，讥诮意味愈发显著，随着关于错误歧途、关于手无寸铁者、关于求援与兄弟同僚的论述而多了寒意。_

_“……我誓言向我之友真诚相待，我誓言对我所爱至死不渝。”_

_而那年轻人冷哼出声。_

_“——金斯莱卿？”卡诺恩侧目相望。他们并未弄出过大动静，然而尤利乌斯便也清醒了似的，目光骤然一凝，而后轻咳一声。_

_“无事。”他说。他面上短暂浮起浓郁血色，又迅速褪去，反衬似愈发苍白。他又稍退了一步，微微低下头颅，黢黑额发扫下，将仅露的面孔都藏于阴影当中。_

 

鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚在踏足如今地位之前，曾向他身旁旧友坦言交付己身全部。由身躯至心念，由过往至未来，由起始至终结，由性命至死亡。

他亦索求一份相似交付，由情绪至心绪，由信任至忠诚。他在言说“交给我”时话语意味过于深长，尽管是时他们切近嵌合，那仍然是一类模糊表述。

他们复归到寻常日程中去时，又掂量起那些个濒临完成的崭新衣装。鲁路修揽过衣料边际，蓦然思及什么，手头一滞。朱雀亲吻他左侧眼睑时，他便在掌心当中拢了菱形坠饰，同昔时几道寒凉紫晶相似。然而当他摊平手掌时，终究叫人看清了那是瑛绿色泽。朱雀用指腹摩挲一枚，滑过尖锐边角。“为什么？”他询问时，那双颜色相似的眼睛将将望来。

鲁路修只是微笑。“我希望它们同你相配。”

一道锁匙，他想。

由着谎言而生。过去只萦绕在他一人身上，而今维系在他们两人之间。掩去深处潜藏长计，掩去多余不寻常处。一道锁匙，引向一个谜面，象征过怀疑与交付的互相碾磨，时至如今又兜转回相似境地。

他拢过那些瑛绿坠饰，在他们衣料边沿、系带边角坠下。

而后他终于完整披上洁白礼袍，素净色泽点缀浮绣与华饰。他这般装扮时，还不至血色加身的讽喻意味，更似即将前去神坛起誓。他立足于皇座跟前时，思及他们的确正处于神明注视下。而后他微微昂首，由着一副全然的皇帝做派首次完整现于世人眼前。

他坐上皇座时未曾这般装扮，他将大半宫廷血脉变作俯首称臣的奴隶时未曾这般装扮，他首次听得众人将他姓名加诸于荣誉缀称时未曾这般装扮。而今他踏足一次典礼，终究换上崭新白衣，仿佛这一日确是一个崭新起始。

一日神明见证，一日盛大典礼，一日约誓。殿堂大门开启之时，那约誓之人驻足长毯尽头。他缓步迈进时，周遭观礼的驯从群人鸦雀无声。在这殿堂之外，或仍有无数议论乍起，连带讽刺嘲弄一并施加，谈及礼法，谈及规制，谈及背叛。然而那骑士的确不再听闻那些声响了，他只消走过长廊，走至殿阶之前，望向他主君削长身形。

而后他跪在他足下。他低下头颅。

年轻的皇帝在宁静殿堂中开口时，声音冷冽而庄重。“枢木朱雀，”他言道，“你可愿在此确立骑士誓言，作为不列颠尼亚的骑士去战斗吗？”

“我起誓。”那人回答。

 

_“——由此你便加入圆桌骑士团，为这国家之名而战，”皇帝陛下浑厚声音回荡在厅堂之内，“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！”_

_枢木朱雀在那群起的应合呼声当中接过金蓝披挂，加身之后转而面对其下众人。留驻于皇城内的数位圆桌骑士就在近前，分位于长毯两侧，一些露出友善笑意，一些对他漠然相视。其下列位军政界要人大多面色如常，然而也都错开他的打量，或则状似谦卑地垂首，或则只面向高位主君。他心下平静无波时，偶尔间似有所感，仿佛着实有人在暗中打量他，或观望、或审视。他向着那隐约所感处望去时，恍惚间见到一道黢黑剪影，在周遭高大人躯围就的障壁缝隙当中一闪而逝。_

_一个幽灵。他想。一个黑影，削长身形，深紫眼睛，足够驻足于殿堂，足以讥讽他这般地位来由。_

_一个往昔幽灵。而他无法叫出那个名字。_

 

“你可愿舍弃私欲，为了伟大正义，化身剑刃，化身护盾吗？”

“我起誓。”

他拔剑出鞘，递交到主君手中。鲁路修接过剑柄时他便再度垂首，由他降下仪式流程。他们此前未曾演练这一步，但鲁路修做得流畅平稳。他持剑在那骑士肩头轻点，由右及左，末了落在他袒露的颈后。那形似完全服从的表征，而执剑者似落下一触即收的锋利亲吻。

“愿你于强敌当前时无所畏惧，愿你于神明注视下履行忠义，”鲁路修开口道，“愿你于死亡相胁间仍言真诚，愿你于凡世轻蔑中护佑弱贫。”

他言尽于此时，短暂垂落眼睑，注视手中纵立长剑。他谈及忠义与真诚时仍然胸肺窒闷，似乎那终将淤积成为无解之果。他想这仪式言语本身便已近似欺骗，再听闻对方反誓时便也觉得好笑。

“我誓言善待弱者，我誓言勇于抗击强敌，我誓言死战歧途之人，”那人平静念诵，“我誓言庇护无能为战者，我誓言伸援求助我者……”

他看见亡国之地，磷火辉映，骸骨地中翻起森白手掌；他听见死者冷笑，喑哑尖厉，岑寂之间破开呜咽风声。他望着剑刃，锋锐之处散漫寒芒。他看见鲜血浸染黄昏。

“……我誓言不伤妇人，”那人说着，机械般毫无起伏，好似时至如今他的确已被往昔耗尽了对一个荣誉头衔的热忱，亦对其职责所在不甚在意，“我誓言协助兄弟同僚——”

然后他忽然抬起头颅。

宁静殿堂中终于多了些微嘈杂，因这举动既成僭越、彷如不敬。鲁路修望进他双眼当中，捕捉到一丝微妙神采，像燃起一簇火光，自死境之中多了真挚情感。他仍然跪立不动，在喧哗渐起之际继续出言，郑重其事：

“——我誓言向我之友真诚相待……”

他们目光交接，周遭繁杂声响蓦然淡去，似遥远潮浪。那一刻鲁路修恍然明了，这盛大典礼本身从来只是过场，一次演绎，唯有落到他们二人之间才有实义。只这一刻，神明许间，世界为证，关乎他们两人。

“……我誓言对我所爱至死不渝。”

而他在心念纷乱聚拢间嘶哑回答：“你已以此约誓，你将于此铭记。”

 

“封礼已成，站起身来，我的骑士枢木朱雀。由此你将被授予‘零之骑士’之名，为这国家之名……为我而战。”

 

年轻骑士被主君亲手围上礼披。那长披之上点缀着猩红镶嵌，与洁白皇袍上瑰丽色彩如出一辙。他在缓慢平息的声浪中转过身去，面对迷失心智的群人，目光扫视间终究不起波澜。而后他微微颔首，声量骤然提拔，一时间在殿堂当中辗转周折。

“鲁路修万岁，”他说，“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！”

于是寂静破去了，于是剧目回归正轨了，于是他们对这般情景漠然相视。一盘棋局间厮杀即将再起，殿下众人皆为棋卒，顺应皇命而为，齐整而毫无迟疑：

“荣誉赐予不列颠尼亚！！！”

那确是一道帷幕将起将落。


	2. Choose Your Confessions

必须承认不是每个人都有勇气叫皇帝在高堂正座上向自己张开腿脚。

神圣不列颠尼亚帝国现任君主，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，睁大一双未经遮掩的眼睛，虹膜蒙上似血殷红，当中刻着鲜艳图纹，茫然地瞧着自己的御用骑士。“……什么？”他困惑道。面前那人微微低下头来，捉着他嘴唇亲吻。厅堂当中没有旁人，零之骑士的宽大披风一经挡前便也遮蔽了他大半视线，于观瞻于听闻都缺去了干扰。鲁路修鼻息开始急促时，听得对方在唇齿间隙里同他说：

“不想把你的皇位弄脏些吗？”

片刻过后他已经被撩起衣摆，年轻骑士修长手指隔着一重布料在他小腹上摩挲划压，窜起一串微小火苗。他仍在接受亲吻，舌肉倾相碾压，掠夺似地刮过寸许地段；他被隔着礼服裤装搓弄，由胯间探至股间，在布料逐渐绷紧之际又被由后细微顶戳。再片刻后他张嘴喘息，发狠勾过面前人的脖颈，双手向下施压索求力道。

枢木朱雀，濒临十八周岁，深刻体会到自己本质尚未成年的人生当中已经拿下了多少个前无古人后无来者的伟大成就。

 

年轻皇帝被贯入时的神情比以往要紧张。他的腿脚赤裸，多余衣物被弃置在足下，腰臀仍被埋没在衣摆包裹当中。他两腿岔开，鼻息急促，反应一时间如初经情事般生疏。朱雀往深处推进时，里头夹得过紧，反比以往多了滞涩。鲁路修闭了眼睛，齿缝紧锁间发出低微哼声。零之骑士在这般反应中按捺下推进态势，浅浅在穴口周遭穿插起来。

“……你太谨慎了。”鲁路修说。他乍松开闭锁唇舌，嗓音低哑柔和，挑起玩味余地。朱雀撩开他衣摆，沉默地在他腿根周遭捋滑、揉捏臀肉时，他反发出低沉笑声。朱雀挪了手，托起他阴囊轻轻揉搓。他稍微断了声，目光深暗间溢着殷红血色。

“你该在这大厅里站满人时再把这话说一回。”

朱雀那么回答时，捞过他湿黏的阴茎顶端，指间拉出淋淋水迹。鲁路修腰间一颤，内里绞紧，几乎咬着了那没入体内的小半根粗物。然而他笑意不减，脚踝用力勾上对方腰后，足跟抵在中脊，在宽大皇座边沿险险欲落。

“你待自己太严苛了。”他说，“这在做爱时不是个好兆头。”

他扭动腰胯间，多余的润滑液迹由着龟头挤碰股间蹭出浮沫，溢出下润，沾污皇袍洁白内衬。那里头湿热紧窒，包裹间恨不得吸附更深似的。朱雀又往里推了些，仍然由他绞得更紧，稍微遭了阻碍便又暂止。“我看不出你喜欢被粗暴对待。”

“我不是，”鲁路修说，“不过是你待我太谨慎了。”他微微喘息，面上浮起酡红时稍眯着了眼。“你敢领着我把这位置弄脏，但是甚至不敢把我钉穿在皇座上——可你的职责，朱雀……”

他蓦然住口。被唤名者在他的言语当中狠狠扯住他膝弯，带着俯冲态势下坠。他从坐势滑下，腰后抵着座面，半倚半躺着被完全贯入时发出绵长呻吟。零之骑士俯首含住他呻吟尾音时，一时间烫热顶端都在他肠道中微微跳动。“别说多余的话。”朱雀说，字节碾磨在他嘴唇上。他良久未动，直到鲁路修面上笑意收敛，狭长眉眼拉作安静凝视。

“我都交付给你了。”他说，“我将一切都交付给你了。”

所以无需谨慎，无需犹疑，只消遂意而行。所以无需尊敬，无需疏离，只消切意而为。朱雀听出他未出之言，垂下眼睑，片刻间抿紧嘴唇又放松。他放松时那人舌尖舔舐过他唇齿缝隙，灵活绕卷。他回应之际完全压下身来，几乎将鲁路修禁锢在臂弯当中。而后他低下头去，抵着了那微微冒着汗粒的鼻尖，恍然间自觉将被那血色湮没。

“——向我下令吗，陛下？”

 

鲁路修被放开时几乎滑下座椅。他勉强拉住扶手支撑，半晌才踩着地面，踩实后又是好一阵舒缓才站起身来。零之骑士搀扶他回去卧寝，他挥挥手将那人逐至房门以外，后才坐在了床沿，慢慢解开自己衣袍。他手指蹭过坐垫身下的衣摆脏污处，逐渐探至自己腿间，微微展平穴口皱褶时，便感到内里有倾注痕迹在缓缓淌出。

他自行掏摸了一阵，然而并不在认真清理，不过片刻就将手指撤出，盯着两指张开处拉扯出白浊液迹。年轻皇帝在实际见着这情事痕迹时低哼一声，手指翻卷回来蜷入掌心。他在床沿叫两边脚掌脚踝互相搓摩时，仿若不安。

他并不真至焦虑，但当目光触及衣袍坠饰时，缓缓抿紧了嘴唇。

 

朱雀再进入皇帝卧房时，一时间有些恍惚。往日他们寻着机会随处一番胡来之后，鲁路修总会忙于把自己清理干净。有时候叫人帮忙，有时候把人撇开，具体取决于他想不想多冒一次被骑士修长有力指节摁压出另一次前列腺高潮来的险。此刻他踏入门后，本以为那人大抵已经换回形容齐整模样，并想多确认一次第二日行程排布。不料他见到那人打扮时，差些在自己脚背上绊了一跤。

鲁路修罕见地换回黑色衣着。自他步上高堂正座以来，似要与一个潜藏身份在明面上划清关联，他再未以那般色彩形貌现世。然而他只着纯黑晨衣，宽大下摆平平扫至腿根，大半臀部都暴露在外。他转过头来时，眼睛已恢复了紫晶色泽。“枢木卿——”他拖长腔调，带着些许恶劣玩味。

那神情语气与称呼形式一同叫朱雀霎时间神经绷紧，在他招手示意上前时又不得不硬着头皮照做。那人拧过身来，随意地坐在床沿，在他沉默躬身时裸足探出，足趾点在他胸腹之间。朱雀抬头相望时，那人甚至用手拢住了一侧眼睛，黢黑发丝自指间斜斜岔开。

“鲁路修……？”

“枢木卿，”他重复道，眉目慵懒间向后斜撑住身，“我原以为你的胆量会更充足些。”

他的足趾踩在他胸口，带着缓慢挑衅轻轻挪移，自上而下，沿着柔滑衣料蹭过上腹，在肋侧打转，最终落及他小腹。他足趾蜷起又舒展，波动摩挲，来回旋绕。他仅由着单脚撩拨他神经时，腿间自然分张，黢黑衣摆恰盖至股间，在苍白肌腠当中落下暧昧阴影。朱雀张嘴半晌，迟迟无法顺畅说出所想言语。“我那时是……并不是……”

“给我水。”那人以那副往昔幽灵的模样说着，表情闲散随意，漫不经心，“现在稍微有些溢出了呢，虽然好像还能再注入一些。”

他跳下地面，赤足踩在柔软地毯上，在年轻骑士的注视下绕着床沿走动了几遭。他弯过床角时，隐约可见黏腻白浊自腿根阴影中沥下，顺沿内侧淌落长痕。朱雀呼吸急促了几分，仍然拿捏不准对方所想，便也不敢妄动。

然后他听得那人平声道：“尤利乌斯不记得你。”

“什么？”

他见到那人撩拨额发，露出古怪笑意，带着几分久远的不甘与惨淡，在就着膝弯重新攀上床沿时淡作嘲弄。“尤利乌斯只知晓一段扭曲虚构的憎恶关联，他忘记了枢木朱雀其人。”那人说，“尤利乌斯存在的时候，生命当中有一份空缺。他想让你填补进去……”

他屈膝并在一处，微微前倾了身，探手拉拽朱雀肩膀。朱雀随着这示意而站起，由他揽着自己后颈。鲁路修摩挲他颧骨，手掌贴合面廓，手指在耳根凹陷处微微按压。

“……他直觉如此。”他说。他咬字时意图明确，似明确言及“我”。“而你的确可以。”

他重新站至朱雀面前，衣摆扫落，跷起一侧膝头，轻轻碾上这骑士的下腹，直至一处半硬物事在裆内完全饱胀起来。朱雀闭了闭眼，再望向他时眼神凝聚，将所有残影悉数聚拢叠合。“你需要我做到哪一地步呢？”他这么问时，意识到自己声音已然嘶哑。鲁路修贴近他嘴唇，再开口时呼吸与字句一同碾磨在他唇齿之间。

“填补完整。”他说，“不叫我好好感受你一下吗，枢木卿？”

片刻之间他已将零之骑士衣着拉下，褪过腰侧，而后朱雀反手揽过他腰际，叫他背对自己。朱雀未再相告一声，直挺挺贯入那柔软肉穴当中。那当中仍然黏腻湿滑，毫无阻隔，叫他很容易挺进深处。他插入时鲁路修哼出绵密鼻音，反向他送了送身，而后撩着了自己衣摆，搓摩起自己的阴茎来。

朱雀扣着他侧腰开始抽插时，他沿着根茎周围轻轻挤压，尾指刮过囊袋，直至前端溢出湿黏前液，他便以掌心抹过，旋即更加快速地捋动起来。他手头动作时后穴阵阵收绞，这像是在缓慢打碎身后人的自控能力，他出入速率也逐渐加快，而后在鲁路修几乎俯在床沿时，忽而将他完全摁下。鲁路修半身趴在柔软床垫当中，膝下悬空，停下了手头自抚，湿润茎头擦过滑凉床单。他打了个冷颤的当口，朱雀摁着他肩背，几乎凶狠地俯冲下来，猛然穿刺没入全根时挤碰出黏腻声响。

鲁路修被带动至身躯震颤间尖叫出来，尾音裹着痛苦欢愉。他脚尖不稳地踩着地面，上身被完全压入床垫，侧首趴伏时视线迷蒙地瞧着那人轮廓。朱雀沿着湿润肠道用力挺进，每每凿入最深，抽拔而出复又俯冲而下，顶撞至对方呻吟一声一声不受控地自喉舌之间逸出。他再次射入不久时鲁路修也颤抖着剧烈绞紧，软肉贴合间又叫他稍显疲软的阴茎活络起来。而后他便将那人搂抱托起，完全推上床铺，自己再度覆压而上。

 

朱雀最末一次停下时，捞过鲁路修的小腹轻轻按压。

年轻皇帝低哼出声，有气无力，带着轻微的控诉成分。他趴伏在床垫上，眼睑都在一时半刻间疲惫阖拢。朱雀退出他身躯后，那柔软穴口一时间闭合不拢，由着他摁压动作自然淌出遗留精液。“……你也太胡来了。”鲁路修低声抱怨，全然成为哑音。朱雀伸出手指探入肠壁中掏摸几遭，指根没入间一阵一阵涌出更多。他在鲁路修发出一些几乎听不清内容的嘟哝时稍微退身，重新躬下腰去。

“我可是依你所言。”

他在那人发出更多抗议前掰开他膝弯，顺沿早先几乎干涸的精痕慢慢舔过，留下一道湿漉漉的轨迹。他舔舐路径一路上溯，没入腿根，鼻尖轻轻碰着了臀底。鲁路修讶然低呼间，他再度拨开他臀肉，笔直冲向那微微翕张的甬道外端，舌尖碾过周遭浅淡皱褶。

“——唔……”

鲁路修吞咽声音时，朱雀慢慢舔过穴口，清掉仍在外溢的精液。他舌苔蹭过敏感入口时，鲁路修再度绷紧了腿脚，朱雀恍若不觉，细致地顶入甬道前端，沿着软肉贴合，发出吸吮似的动静。鲁路修的手神经质地探摸起来，在床单上来回抓挠，指甲划出轻微声响。他轻轻拱起腰部时，朱雀终于止住后方舔弄，扳住他腰肋处助他翻身仰卧，迎头对上潮红面色与蒙着薄怒羞恼的紫色眼睛。

他在对方张口斥责前低头含住他阴茎顶端，唇齿间数种腥液交相融合，在他吞吐时隐约拉扯出线状痕迹。鲁路修长长叹息，探手抚过他头顶蓬松卷发。待到他又强行吸出一发吞咽时，那年轻皇帝便短暂陷于完全的缄默，待到他们各自喘息都归于平静时，才勉强够着他后颈，示意他抬头上前。

“至少时至如今，”鲁路修没头没尾道，“算是我的骑士了吧？”

那大抵是尤利乌斯最末的怅然，朱雀意识到。他与那一个幽灵相识之时，并非从属身份，乃至不过是一类藉由指派而生的管控协作关系，既不言托付，也不言忠诚。时至如今旧皇已死，新皇当立，昔时圆桌名号似乎不值一提，余得一类长久切近的陪伴。

“我也都交付给你了。”他说。鲁路修拉下他身躯，捧着他脸面，直至他们间距几乎消失，呼吸柔软相缠。

“——我的……”

“嗯，你的。”

他又一类定论打断另一类，在那人微微睁大双眼时同他亲吻。而后他听见模糊笑声，在他们唇齿摩挲间自然生发。有一刻仿佛只得他们两人，而他们两人之间谎言不复留存。这短暂错觉流淌而过后，那亲吻还未终止。朱雀将多余话语都咽回胸腔当中，在心拍之余乍起针刺似的真实痛感。

他想那或许并非纯然是错觉。


	3. Hint of the Century

“你在踏上那极乐殿阶前，是需要忏悔的。骄傲需被打磨，愤怒需被洗涤，罪恶需被惩戒，谎言需被澄清。一步一往，由此你将获得宁静，脱离现世苦难，在那罪恶之身被粉碎时，你的灵魂已是自由的了。”

 

枢木朱雀死了。

他死前最后一刻记得兰斯洛特爆作一团火光，这架忠诚机体在最末的光荣一役中告离世界舞台。爆炸的火光与风浪寸寸席卷过他的血肉骨骼，从指尖开始粉碎烧灼，像燃去一纸书面记录般轻易地打碎一具人躯。他不太分得清这是错觉或真实。

一个预估的变量足以打破一切周全计划。他们一路行来，看似预备完全，每一步都落得精密计算的棋局规划中，出了差错也得以由后备方案弥补。及至他行至最终一步时，最大的变数大抵也已被拿下。他一时感到疲累，一阵命力在他脑海身躯当中浮动，驱使他弹舱脱出、按照设计好的安全路径返回，也许坠入海中，也许匿于一个皇权傀儡的掩护之下，从这宏伟战局中离走——然而他诚然感到疲累，纵使那命力涌动不休，他似也已缺乏了放任身躯由它掌控、按需执行的气力。

他筋骨都快散去，整具身躯泛起淡淡麻痹。红月卡莲末了还是战胜一步，即使恐怕她自己终其一生都不明其意。直至战斗终了之时，他作为枢木朱雀已经与兰斯洛特一般完成了自己的使命。然而鲁路修纵然有万般周密计划，唯独在一步上没有设计第二种选择。

最终一步，一柄长剑，一人会在高台上将其刺杀，那凶杀者从未有过第二人选。可在某一时刻，朱雀冷静想到红月卡莲的确赢了。倘若他的确死在这一步，未踏及终末之时便已倒下，那么她当真破坏了他们的行事计划，且还是最为重要的一环。

供他反应、以及供他反应过来他脱逃不及的时间很短，甚至来不及懊悔、恼恨或替谁感到悲哀。那一个念头消散后，枢木朱雀便死去了。在火光烧灼、皮肉迸裂当中，那命力将他周身湮没，完全侵吞他清醒意识。这般场景自他懂得利用那力量以来再没出现过，此刻显出陌生疏离，又诚然作为最后一次而显出告别意味。

在那须臾片刻之间，他想零之骑士的坟墓当中所葬的确会是一具空棺。

 

他撑开眼睑时自觉记忆出现了缺失。

人不应当完全不记得自己真正死去的那一刻。那本该是一个烙印，由着耗尽时间或伤损的缘由而刻在人躯当中，一并刻入精神魂魄，无论归去何方都留下苦痛疤痕。然而他未感半点苦痛，甚至往昔伤损沉疴都消失不见。他茫然无措间，模模糊糊记起那惟愿他存活的命力。那命力大抵在最后关头重新湮去他意志，于是便和旧日一般叫他丢失了记忆。打从他有所觉察并认知掌握以来，那命力本该时时刻刻蛰伏于他皮肉骨骼当中、随着血液涌动一同流淌在他周身，此刻他愕然发觉它仿佛蒸干，随着无数他已习惯的残旧伤势一般没了踪迹。

这认知叫他身躯仿佛卸去无穷重担，轻浮发飘，叫他认为自己的确死了。只那么一刹，在他完全睁开双眼之际，在全然静寂当中迟疑一刹，再过瞬时便有人声响起：

“醒来了吗？”

他僵硬地扭过头去，对上一双金色虹膜。

“你错过了自己的葬礼。”C.C.说。她看起来还是那副轻淡模样，仿佛万事不萦于心。她还是那套拘束衣装，怀抱柔软玩偶抵在自己下颌。她吐字形式都如他印象中一般，低沉周转，每一句都似在出口前已得定论。朱雀闭了闭眼，复睁时这般面貌并无二致。

“听上去倒像是件好事。”他说。他寻着自己对四肢的感知，抬起手来观看上方累累惨白缠绕痕迹，指缝间漏下帘幕关拢的暗淡微光。“我还活着？”

“很显然吧。”那魔女说，“很失望吗？”

“嗯……不。”他说，“我可不想死了还要在地狱里面对你的说教，那未免太凄惨了些。”

他吐出口气，试图撑身坐起，总算在身躯发力间寻回些许实感。C.C.闻言而双眼一眯，金色眼瞳里刺出危险光辉。下一刻她忽然转笑，叫人捉摸不透她的意味。

“我才是不想活着面对你这种人。”她说，“好容易多出个同路人，结果是你，我可不怎么高兴得起来。”

朱雀眨了眨眼。“什么？”C.C.摇头不语，他瞪视她半晌换不来一个解答，只好开始检视自身状况。他上身可见之处尽都密密叠叠缠上绷带，好像那底下的确藏着严重伤损，他细微移动时感到当中还蛰伏着碎裂血痂，然而伤痛痕迹似已都被逼至体表、渗出体外，从此再不得困扰他了。他去扯住包扎末端时，几番用力不稳，于是改而先扯去手掌裹覆。他从指尖处开解，圈圈绕绕松脱，漫过指节、露出手掌宽处，由右至左，直至拉过手背时蓦然歇止。

他死死瞪视左手背侧裸露皮肤半晌，感觉自己胸膛当中心拍骤缓，拉作一道绵长平轨，与时间本身并行不悖——C.C.的声音从一侧传来，轻飘飘的浮在他体感边沿，字句转折处锋利刺入他心间：

“真是恭喜你啊，你大概是下不了地狱了。”

 

零之骑士的死亡记录非常详尽，伤势骇人，任谁看了那纸鉴定结果都会觉得无人能够生还。

事实也的确如此。枢木朱雀那时死了，皮肉被焚烧，骨缝都出现裂隙，伤重至呼吸都消散，心脏一度停摆，唯留一丝体温经久不去。他那尸骸似的躯体随着机体残骸一同被打捞回来后，C.C.将一些猜测告知了杰雷米亚，那忠心属下在沉默片刻后做主撤去了多余的医用设备。鲁路修在忙于收拢修奈泽尔的部属，投下囚犯，规划世界，暂且被隐瞒下来，直至那场盛葬举行时方才回转脚步。他们葬下一座空棺，尽管那残存身躯的确可能实打实地成为遗躯。“我要见他。”那年轻皇帝在新坟刻字前伫立良久后这般开口，急切焦虑。魔女摆过了头，直言他现在情况不佳，并不适宜与人接触。

朱雀听得她简单转告了这些，扫视着自己满身包裹良久无言。他已完全无病无伤，而今甚至记不得完整苦痛，唯余一点死寂前的稀薄印象。然而他也不拆包扎绷带，甚至逃也似地把拆解部分缠绕回原处，遮住赤裸皮肤，而后手指在掌心握紧嵌下。

鲁路修在半小时后猛然闯入门内。C.C.驻足一旁未走，支愣着模糊笑意提醒他别太过火。鲁路修便在扑至床前时蓦然刹了脚步，迟疑地望着朱雀颜面。朱雀把他双手拉过，带领他摁压自己眉廓，抚过颧骨，拢过耳根，揽住侧颈，叫他确认自己完整存活。鲁路修终于身形颤抖，似担忧他实际已并不存在的伤势一般，轻之又轻地抱住他肩背。

“……我很抱歉。”鲁路修说。那是为了他的计划出了纰漏，朱雀缓慢地想。鲁路修只会对意外造成的伤损感到抱歉，他担心他不能存活。他实际该感到抱歉的内容或许恰恰相反，朱雀想。然而那不是他的过错，那不是任何人的过错。

“我活下来了。”朱雀说。他将多余话语尽都咽下，在肠胃中缓慢发酵。鲁路修捧着他脸颊亲吻他时，他余光瞥见C.C.玩味笑容。

 

那魔女曾经与神为伍，鲁路修说。

不光是那虚无之间的磅礴意志。她曾与修女为伴，跪立神坛前祈诵，末了却被在那端割破喉管淌出新血。她在那般生死浮游中歪曲向另一类信仰，并将她那些个有些充溢着温和希冀、有些显得冷酷无情的言论轮番填塞过来。

她说人死前是需告解忏悔的，鲁路修便点了头。

他随意坐在朱雀床沿，平静阐述似明了宿命。朱雀将拳头捏紧又放松，强行从手背绷缠处移开眼神。“我还以为我们早就互相交付全部了，”朱雀说，“包括全部的谎言背后的真相。”鲁路修向他微笑，双眼当中敛起怅然。

“我们的确如此。”他说，“然而有许多问题你再未问我，我也就没有解答。”

“你打算说给我听吗？”

“真相，如果这当真是你所求。”他说，“往昔既定，无法扭转，潜在的实情如何，在只求结果时毫无意义。它们言说无用，即使你更早些知晓，恐怕也改变不了任何事情。”

“但是你打算开口了。”朱雀说。他感到一阵恐慌，好似他们但若滑向毫无欺瞒的步奏，便是宣告终结既起一般。因谎言不再被需要了，假面不再被需要了。某一时段只得他们两人，成为最原本的模样，又纯然是为了迎接一次告别。

“我打算开口了。”鲁路修说，声音低沉，转折柔软，“那仍然毫无意义，我只是想讲给你听。”

 

他从琐碎小事开始讲起，一日一件。

一些无关紧要的真相，一些隐晦秘密。从学生时代无伤大雅的善意谎言与玩笑话开始，拆碎一些久远的伪装。譬如他曾如何对娜娜莉隐瞒与那魔女同居一室的事实，譬如他曾藉由妹妹的不能视物而将一些刻意做出的转移事态举动推祸到C.C.头上，譬如学生会室里会长的部分奇思妙想他看似接受只是为了不让计划发展得更加夸大离谱。他谈及米蕾，谈及利瓦尔，谈及基诺和阿妮娅，谈及妮娜，甚至在某些时刻语气如常地谈及罗洛和夏莉。他谈及那些个旧识时，嘴角浮现温缓笑意，好似那平凡过往当中的确有一部分生活给予他足够多的慰藉。

有时候朱雀也会随之发笑，又做出讶然神情或耸肩示意无可奈何。待到那一日简短陈述完毕，他也就不再打趣，由得鲁路修捏捏他的肩头，担心询问他伤势是否好转。“我不会有事，”朱雀这么回答，接下来又反问，“你也不会放心将最后一步交由他人吧？”

“我不会。”鲁路修说。他手掌抵上朱雀胸膛，抚在那沉缓心跳上，好似那能叫他稍感安慰。“有些事情必须得由我们两人完成。”

他谈论时是在放下一类判定、一个允诺。他们尚有所爱之人留存人世，尚有并行之人共处一隅，然而他们走至这一地步，发觉的确从过去到今日、乃至未竟的将来，路途兜转之间，实则只关乎他们两人。朱雀拢住那搭触的手掌，一并摁于自己心房。那处波动平缓有力，昭告他幸运存活、且将活至他需要亲自踏上的那一步。

一个命令。他想。

一个诅咒。

 

“我不明白。”他说。

C.C.投来淡漠眼神，他以相似的意味回望。这女人总是在鲁路修离去后才悄然到访，她足够聪明，懂得保守一个秘密。“我不干涉你的决定，也不插手你们之间的决议。”她这么说了，眉目间流转出摄人光彩。而今她也不过是淡淡开口：“哪个部分？”

“所有。”朱雀说。他咬紧牙关，又颓然放松。“我从没想过我会与这个发生关联。”

“几个月前你可能也没想过你会和ZERO这个身份发生关联，”C.C.说，“永远不要把事情想得太绝。”

朱雀瞪着她，她漫不经心地撩开自己额发，手指拨弄间一个血红图纹隐现。他手指抠进床单，松开间用力扯落手背绷带，拨开缠绕处露出相同形状。如刻绘，如咒印，如一道疤痕。他掐进那处皮肤似想生生将它剜去。

“没用的。”那女人说，“你可以撕掉那块皮肉，烧去那面手掌，砍掉那条臂膀——你会遭受所有的疼痛，然后眼睁睁看着那些伤势愈合。就像时光回溯，一点一滴把你逼回静止的那一刻去。你已经死了，枢木朱雀，踏错一步的代价就是永世存活。”

“我不明白。”他重复道，声音嘶哑，“我并没有接触过那力量，契约……”

他听见她发出笑声，轻轻缓缓浮上云端，领他回到那黄昏轮转中去。“契约者初现世时，还无人懂得如何从世界轨迹当中剥离力量加诸己身。”她说，“契约者最初行走于世时，不过是臣服于神明之前，祈求降下救赎，于是便成为那般不老不死存在。最初时无关杀戮，无关继承，直至他们本身感到厌烦时方才定下那般法则，宁可将自己过于冗长的性命一并交付出去。而后才有持印记者代代相承，为着一己私欲狂妄挥霍，乃至一度遗忘了原本的由来。”

“……神明——”

“我们都见过了。”她声音柔和，低沉周转，“一些存在被认可，一些存在被抹去。你们是见证世界轮转之人，我想赐下印记也不叫人意外。”

他哑口无言间攥紧拳头，反复握拢又松开。他松开手指，注视下掐痕迹慢慢淡去。那赤红图案鲜艳刺目，似鲜血汇聚，沉为烙印。他屈起单膝，盖上膝骨，额头抵上那刻印，视野沉降下去。

“——我不明白。”他第三次说。

“那就权当作一次意外。事实的确如此，我想这般遭遇大抵也有数百年未曾出现了。”C.C.说，“你们遭遇的意外足够多了，要论戏剧性的话，也并不差这一回。”

那言语论及事实，反倒叫字字句句都沉坠下去。他茫然思虑间无数断片碎屑划过脑海，末了突兀浮现了一个疑问，难言是怨愤或是希冀。他胸膛当中心拍乍快，仿佛多了寻常的活人心绪。“那么鲁路修呢？”他问，“他是直面神明的那一人，他有没有可能——？”

然后他看见那魔女撇下嘴角，露出锋利寒意。

 

“卡莲曾经试图不管不顾地刺杀你，我拦下她时装作不知情。”

“我帮利瓦尔打过掩护，跟会长说不要拆穿他的私藏。”

“我跟罗洛说谎。他协助我时，我欺骗他我们之间虚假情谊是真的。”

“……罗洛死了。”

他们以琐事一日一日推移，逐渐习惯了故作轻松的打趣，那份轻松意念几乎成为真的——直至终有一日那坦诚当中句末落及死亡。那并不曾由谎言遮掩过，不过是一类真相，他未曾谈及，他不曾知晓。此时一个名字被抛至面前，朱雀想着这并不令人意外。然而他的确捕捉到对方苦涩神情，连同自己胃壁都泛起苦意。

“他为救我而死。”鲁路修说，“我甚至不知道最后对他言说的有多少是真相。”

许多人因你而死了，朱雀想。许多人，并不止那些再也不能听闻你言及真相的。他伸出手来，揽住那人肩背，直到完全触及才觉察到一阵轻微颤抖。他将那人抱入怀中，那人似还担心他虚假伤势般，小心翼翼地不覆压下自身重量。

“有一刻我像是谁都不剩了。”鲁路修说。朱雀拢着他面颊，沉默亲吻。他们唇齿相贴时近乎温驯，像是彼此交付，且习惯于此。鲁路修闭着了眼，在朱雀蹭至他唇角时发出模糊呢喃：

“——然后你找到我。”

 

“你们两人都不在求活。”C.C.说。

她简单下及定论，话语笃定间毫无令人驳斥的余地。朱雀再三张嘴又乏了声息，连一声短叹都无法自喉舌间掏摸出来。“你们的祈愿不包含己身存活，因而那殉难的过程本该是不得结果的。”她说，“最初的祈愿只因祈愿本身而生效，倘若没有存活的意愿，那直接由神明降下的洗礼便是飘渺无用的。”她眉目间敛起一丝嘲弄，短暂不语，留得一分空档叫他自行捉摸。朱雀讶然间似有所悟，那答案一经浮现便叫他感到五脏六腑都在紧缩。

他望向自己手掌，空空一握。他思及那曾经歪曲他意识、操控他身躯，被他痛恨又为他依赖的磅礴命力，思及它的去向无踪，而今终于得了解答。“……‘活下去’……”他开口时声音当中不带起伏，遍布死寂。C.C.在一旁轻轻耸肩。

“那命令恐怕是陪伴你到了最后一刻。”她说，“它没能助你逃出生天，因那确是死境……但它帮助你接受了那意愿。你活下来了，枢木朱雀……现在你已经摆脱那命令了，但再也无法悖离它了。”

 

“那时我找到你。”他说。

鲁路修骑在他腰胯间，皇袍洁白下摆自腰际披散，遮盖他们连结举动。他膝骨绕过朱雀腰际，抵着床头，随着身躯起伏微微磕碰。朱雀言语时贴着他咽喉，声音与啃噬一同沿着脆弱皮肤游走。他吮吸喉结时鲁路修发出模糊颤音，随后蓦然沉身，将他整根纳入体内。那人手臂绕过他肩头，自他颈后收拢，滑下后牢固揽住脊背。

“……嗯？”

“你说那时你像是一无所有，然后我找到你……那不只关乎你。”朱雀说。他帮助鲁路修托在臀下，用力抬起又下按，进行一次完整贯穿，在对方细声喘息之际搂住腰身，完整抱入自己怀中。鲁路修手指抚过他用作伪装的重重包裹，低声斥责他不该过于用力，随后自己使劲起伏、腰下狠狠绞合，柔软壁肉吸吮似地将他吞咽更深。朱雀撩起他衣摆，自他们交合之处戳刺手指，紧贴着内壁包覆阴茎的力度撬开缝隙，在当中游移抠刮起来。

那关乎我，他想。关乎他在信念当死时凝望天际、在末途当中寻及的一个支点，关乎另一个同样一无所有的人，关乎他刹时间信仰复归，在绝境中得以救赎，由业火伴生，由旧念所感……

一柄十字架。贯穿他最初到最末的希冀，一个道标，一类刑罚，一段见证回忆。

他手指戳探间那人发出哭泣似的长吟，直至身躯颤抖射出热液，骤然松懈，垮塌下来，再不顾及潜藏处是否还有伤势残存。朱雀撩开他额前汗湿黑发，抚过他闭合眼睑，珍之又珍地亲吻那颤动眼睫。

似他遗忘其下诅咒血色，那扭曲人心的武器；似他当真遗忘往昔憎恨，或不过是将那憎恨连同往昔一并埋葬了。

 

“他会死的。”

“那是一个结论吗？”

“一个猜测，但我想大概差不离。”C.C.说。她的语气当中罕见地多了犹疑成分，然而并不走飘过远。“首先他并不求活；然后一个持印者可以杀死另一个，我不确定那一点在结印未完成时是否会生效。”

“所以他会死的。”朱雀重复她的话语，将词尾吞下，短暂地化为刀刃割开他咽喉，仿佛接下来所有呼吸间都咽着鲜血。

他想神明都为他们短暂留下愿景，却终究逃不脱破碎道途。他想那人愿景只寄托在一类己身不存于世的可能当中，因有一次牺牲必然发生，因那人情愿将自己献祭于世。殉道者，灭世裁决，救世主徒，鲜血荆棘叠合。鲁路修会死去，而枢木朱雀伴他一道。

“而你已经死了，不是吗？”C.C.望着他，金色眼瞳流转出探究神色，“你还会对旁人的呼唤有所反应，不过是因为你想由他在最后再将那名字亲自夺去。你希望伴他活到最后一步，然后由他宣判自己的死。”

“你很聪明。”朱雀说，“我开始明白你们为什么会成为共犯了。”

C.C.嗤笑几声，然后眉眼柔软下来，说这些男人都是一般麻烦而愚蠢。她拨弄长发向后扫去，理性地提醒道按照他的通常痊愈速率，他差不多也可以拆解绷带了。待到他抗议如若陈年旧伤淡化消失一事被发现便如同欺瞒遮掩毫无意义一般时，她不耐烦摆手似听不懂他话语中潜藏意味。她离去后朱雀瘫回床铺，坐卧不起，打着烙印的那侧手掌茫然抓合着。

他想最终还是落得他们兜转，各自落入戏剧境地。求死者存活，苟活者将死。

活下去只为承担职责，死去亦是。

 

“我没有对她开枪。”

那是在谈及夏莉之时他所言说的。鲁路修提过了那女孩的父亲，那消息和一个吻，她的记忆往复，末了终于谈及她的死。他说自己没有开枪，即使他手上的确沾染了那女孩的血。

“那不是你所为。”朱雀说。有一个片刻他抿紧唇线，形成一道刀刻裂痕似的绷紧印迹。“可你告诉我……”

“因为真相毫无意义。”鲁路修说，“我只是想讲给你听。”

他在帘幕拉拢的昏暗房间当中敛目微笑。他伸出修长手指，由朱雀握住，一直探至他苍白掌心。那手掌执过棋子，握过枪支，沾染过血，脏污沉淀在细密掌纹当中，一时暗沉，又不见踪迹。

而那些谎言如同无形枷锁，旁人看不清拘束形式，却逼迫他体态歪扭时摆出他从容模样。那镣铐他戴得太久，已然如同根植血肉般习惯，当前坦言不过是为全然交付。他说我将交付给你，地位，荣誉，恶名，并行之道。性命，死亡，谎言，真相。

他谈论时似久远苦痛早已淡去。一次坦言叫旁人听得心中抽痛，他自己却只像是卸去一道重担、一道枷锁一般，神情在悲哀间归于平静。“你还有多少隐瞒我的？”朱雀喃喃道，往日无数怨愤与恶意揣测都落到空处。他茫然低语间鲁路修反覆着他手骨，轻轻掠过绷带缠绕痕迹。

“我会全部告诉你的。”

有一刻所有斟酌措辞都显得无关紧要，所有隐瞒都似毫无作用。鲁路修要死了，朱雀想。他所听闻的是一次告解，无关忏悔，只关乎叫那灵魂重归自由。

他掌间蓦然颤抖。

 

终有一刻他们将整个世界都欺瞒，然而他们之间将再无秘密。那是一次无形协约，现在他们正步向那终端。“你该很高兴才对吧？”C.C.问他。朱雀几番张口间都觉得胸腹当中割裂剧痛，似自行吞下苦果，且在造成真正伤损前已然生效。“那不是你一直以来所求的吗？真相只关乎过程，别跟我说你都不在意了。”

他想说我都不在意了，同那死亡终末相比都不在意了。时至如今他所求的不再是事情原本模样，不过是有关鲁路修其人的细枝末节，好像但凡他所知更深一分，细节更完善一分，愈贴近那本人一分，那人便能在他性命当中留存得完整长久一些。时至如今他终于醒悟，然而亦无法扭转既定走势。

“他不再说谎了。”朱雀慢慢说。

“而你开始说谎了。”C.C.说。

朱雀看向她时她摊平双手，拿捏之间向他一指。

“你不打算告诉他吗？你的命运。”

“你也没有说穿。”

“因为这关乎你们两人。”C.C.说，“无论谁将死去，谁将幸存，都只关乎你们两人。”

朱雀摇头发笑。“他不希望计划最后出现任何变数。”他说，“唯有到了这一步，他所有的后备计划都没了意义。如你所说，最后只关乎我们两人。必须终止在这一步。”

他短暂包覆嘴唇，思及那人眉眼温和时的轻淡模样。那人诚然是希望重要之人尽都幸福相存的，即便是一时歪曲意志，末了也要到达那一结果。

“一旦他知道我将永世背负这命运，他便不会将那类诅咒枷锁继续施加给我了。”他说，“因为鲁路修是那种人，即使他想束缚我一生，也不过是叫我今生都不得寻死，叫我好好替他看着这世界。他不会知道那诅咒将持续多么长久，乃至和世界轨迹本身并行……他不会知道。”

他用力咬下音节，那女人在一旁投注怜悯眼神。“你情愿被他永世束缚吗？”她轻声道，“叫他活在你记忆里，活在你虚假名头上，活在你性命当中……你会遗忘你自己的，枢木朱雀。”

“他本来就该要我遗忘的。”他回答，“不过是时间上出了差错，时间——那会成为我们之间存下的最后一个秘密。”

 

“我曾试图与她握手言和。”鲁路修说，“我已经那么做了。”

零之骑士能完整留存的遗物稀少可怜，包括他的锁匙，他的座驾，陪伴他行走至今的一枚骑士证。他们再谈及一个故人时，他已经无法持着那翼型徽记叫人对它起誓了。至此他才终于讲述，在提及过一些琐碎童年、一些朦胧情感之后，返还到一次死亡。又一次，再一次，最初叫他们分道扬镳的一回。他说那一次无非也是阴差阳错，然而世事无常。

他说话时双眼血色充溢，浓郁殷红光泽浮动几乎成实质般漫出。他说话时拉住朱雀双手，握紧之际提至自己颈项，在周遭并拢摁合。他凝望过来时用那眼睛、那举动本身陈述他确有罪责，而他旧友并合就敌，倘若愿意，可以轻易叫他在这一步就终结。

扼断那颈项，在无声无息、无光之处死去，不待伟业筑成，不待功绩宣告，跌入凡世尘埃，呼吸断绝、归于缄默。尤菲米娅死时大抵如此，除去从始至终都并非她自身过错。而今他将这般态势现于她昔日骑士眼前，坦然相告那权利握在他手里。

“你有多少事瞒着我呢？”那骑士问他。枢木朱雀这般言语时，当真在一刹间扼住那咽喉，又一丝一毫地撤去手头力度。他不言误会，亦不言谅解。尤菲米娅的名字在死灰当中掀起一阵波澜，风沙席卷，末了仍余一片荒芜。

“不够多了。”鲁路修说。他摩挲他指骨，由他揽住颈项，一撮按压力道陷入耳根。“大概刚好让我讲述完整。”

 

他思及遥远童年。

山间狭路，破旧木屋，雨水淋头，烈日花野。他们曾简单地握紧对方双手，在战争来临之前、格局愈发微妙难辨之时抵足而眠。而今他们回归一室，再度十指相扣时，仍在寻求一类慰藉。他拢住鲁路修手指时，觉察到对方在微微颤栗。那人在黑暗当中睁眼时血色蓦然流转，有一刻显出仓徨无措。朱雀探首亲吻他，伴他在沉默当中咽下多余言语。

如恐惧，如并不甘愿，如年轻生命当中最后一次软弱不堪。那人伸手拉拽他衣襟，沿着柔软衣料滑入，在胸肋处残存的几处掩饰包扎上游走。鲁路修舔舐他脖颈时，齿尖在肌腠当中摩挲出浅淡划痕。他咬在一处，缓慢加深，在朱雀皱眉之前又已松开。“你想给我留下些什么吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修绷紧下颌，随后放松，轻笑出声。

“足够多了。”

他没有否认，然而他这般言语间，轻轻捧着了他故友的脸颊。他凝视时便似要铭记入心，然而那凝视并未持续太久。朱雀再度堵住那口舌时叫那人很快发出急促喘息，言语封禁间低哼出沉闷鼻音。他从被褥底下翻身坐起，在夜色沉降间拨开那人浅色衣衫，赤裸皮肤泛起惨白月色。

不够，他想。他俯下身去，动作轻缓，欲将对方一点一滴拆吃入腹一般发狠噬咬肩颈，齿间碾磨胸前硬粒，在它们浮凸挺立时用力吸吮，听得身下人发出漫长吟哦。不够。他掰开对方膝骨，缓慢前推，待到两腿完全屈分，便掐着臀肉发起一次贸然冲刺。鲁路修因那嵌入开拓而绷紧身躯时，面上短暂浮现痛苦神色。然而他并不推拒，也不喝止。他平摊着上身，用力喘息，呼吸粗沉真实，冗长虚弱，又因着一次深入顶撞而换为破碎呼喊。那痛楚根深进灵肉当中，反倒叫两具交叠身躯显出“真实”与“活着”的意味。

然而那并不足够。所有印记也好，身份也罢，一道暗影拉下，离去的却是完整的一个活人。朱雀往里突入至去无可去，埋藏在那身躯当中，想着假若将其穿凿钉死，假若他们将再不得分离——鲁路修抬起头来，抚着了他脸颊，将他视线引去。

“朱雀，”他叫他，声音沙哑，略去一贯讥诮冷冽，纯然温和且好奇一般咀嚼着这一名字，“朱雀——”

他不再施加多余举动，不似往日一般在人肩背上留下抓咬痕迹，几乎刻作血印。时至如今即便那般动作，伤损痕迹也不过能留存一时半刻，反会叫人愈发怅然若失。朱雀垂落头颅时对上他迷蒙神情，对着他目光微微涣散去的眼睛。那人唇角舒展，拉作宽缓长弧，形似这具身躯的皴裂始端一般淌出安静询问：

“你会为我哭吗？”

 

他大抵是做梦了。他梦见遥远童年，一道血光，一位死去的父亲。那初始之地的幼小孩童远远招手，身影湮于金黄原野当中。他听见长啼，似丧鸟哀鸣，割裂一整道天空，漏下血色火光来。末了所有余烬都消散，白鸽振翅拂开湛蓝晴空。

然后梦境也散去，然后黎明前来。他身旁一人支起身来，又重新俯下，趴在他胸膛之上，隔着一层伪装倾听他的心跳。那将死者倾听良久，这生机似叫他重新拾起些希冀，叫他将遗落勇气寻回，叫他坦然走上末途。

“朱雀。”他叫他。被唤名者微微侧首，在他抬起视线时与之相接。

“什么？”

那将死者露出释然微笑，像是听及丧钟哀鸣，涤清净罪。他微笑时眉眼轮廓都融入熹微晨光，缓去凌厉边角，消去伪装余痕。他终是将假面卸去了，只得一刻，完全交付，连谎言重量一并抛却。

“按照惯例，”他说，“还剩最后一件事。”

言说无用，毫无意义。即使更早些知晓，也改变不了任何事情。

“什么……？”

只关乎讲述，只关乎交付，只关乎他们两人。

 

“我爱你哦。”

 

枢木朱雀死了。

化身为“零”者驻足在高台之上，侧对一个空旷皇座。原本那有名有姓者在听闻最末一个诅咒兼一次祝愿后便死去了，因那人叫他长久佩戴假面，叫他自此摒弃原本那常人身份而活，叫他将个人幸福与己身一切献于世界，永世长存。他将最末一个谎言吞咽，于是那人便再不知晓他所将背负的真实重量，于是他们之间的协约终于完成，一步不差，那效令既已失去原定含义，唯有那内容将百倍千倍地成就真实。

他足下踏着命线，一具死躯划下一道漫长轨迹，交叠在帝国荣光上，成为巨大的血色十字。他在那高台之顶侧过身去，见证一次牺牲，一次献祭。

他所憎恨，他所寄托，他所信仰，他所自责苦痛。他所追随，他所祈愿，他所交付心神，他所为之生与为之死。

——他所爱的。

那一刻他泪水汹涌，无声无息。一声撕裂终落帷幕似的恸哭被巨大欢呼声浪湮没，澎湃高涨，绵延不绝。似巨大钟声，一次报丧，裹挟着温柔风息，和作整个残旧世界的余音。


End file.
